Helping Jess Ch1
by luh197
Summary: Nico found a girl   daughter of Nyx , on a dinner. He see she needs help so he decided help her.


Gods, how was cold that daybreak. Was 4 a.m., and was kind of hard find a Mc'donalds open in the middle of the road. But, I find a Dinner.  
>I enter in the Dinner and appear I was on a movie. Was playing Elvis Presley and just have one more person, a girl, sit on the counter. I sit on the counter too (far from the girl), and I ask for a men who works on the dinner, I knew he work on the dinner because he was wearing a white apron.<br>"Did you sell foods, like ... like a happy meal?"  
>The girl started laughing, but I didn't understand why, I looked around to see If was something which happened in the dinner, but wasn't.<br>"Something wrong?" I asked  
>the girl looked like she was in shock. She open and close her mouth like she wanted talk something but she lose her voice. I get closer to her and repeat the question. She taken a long breath and said:<br>"How you can see me?"  
>What kind of question was that?<br>"Because I have two eyes" I pointed to my eyes.  
>"Try touch me" She take off her coat and put her arm in front me, she has a tattoo.<br>I was going touch her arm, but she decreased.  
>"Wait" She said quickly. She get closer of my face "You smell like dead people"<br>"And you smell like teen spirit" I could figure out cause when her face was close to my I smelled.  
>I saw her pupils diminishing, and she sit.<br>"how you know?" she whispered "how you know" her tone increased "HOW YOU KNOW" she was screaming.  
>I sit on her side, and I going to put my hand on her shoulder but I felt something like a wind pass thru my finger, so I put it down.<br>"I don't wanna be rude" I said "but I know what"  
>She looked at me and I saw tears on her face<br>"You'll not understand" she dry her tears with her hands "You'll not believe in me"  
>"try" something inside me was saying I could help her, or worst, she could help me<br>"I'm Jess, Jessica, But call me Jess, and I'm dead."  
>That was great news.<br>"That's awesome" I get up and I 'hugged' her. But wasn't a hug, cause I felt like I was being enveloped by the wind, and I dropped down.

"Boy" I heard a voice far away "boy, you need wake up" The voice was closer" BOY!" That was a yell. My body was shaking really fast. "No one never stayed unconscious for so long time "  
>So a wind, cold like the night enter into my body and I woke up.<br>"What did you do?" I screamed  
>"you get unconscious when you touch me" I faced my hand "and I woke you up" She grab my hand and open a smile<br>"what the hell you are doing?"  
>"I'm seeing if I touch you, you get unconscious" she let my hand go "now grab my hand"<br>"again?, I'll get unconscious again"  
>"and I'll wake you up again" she smile, and I grab her hand<br>I opened my eyes, and there was Tess, or was Jess. I couldn't remember.  
>"What's your name boy?" she said<br>"Nico" I was having a head pain "my name is Nico Di Angelo, and your is Jess..." I sit again.  
>"Yes, Jess nightflower<br>"Jess" I started "I realized you talk gods, what kind gods?"  
>"You'll not understand"<br>I laughed  
>"I understood you're dead. How I can't understand what kind of gods you're talking about''<br>"I'm talking about Greek gods" she made a pause "I'm a demigod, I'm daughter of Nyx"  
>"that's a great coincidence" I raised and put my coat "I'm son of Hades, so Jess, Did you already go to camp half-blood?"<br>She was confused  
>"Camp? Son of Hades? How?<br>"Hades meted my mom they had sex, they had my sister. They had sex AGAIN, and they had me. And was the same with your father, he meet Nyx, they had sex and they had you. and Camp half-blood is a camp for demigods just like you."  
>She was pretty confused<br>"Let's go" I said. "Grab my arm"  
>"why?" she asked "we are going to somewhere?"<br>"Yes, let's go"  
>When we get out of the dinner Jess asked:<br>"can I drop?" she look at the hand "my hand?"  
>I sighed<br>"where is your spirit, your animation?"  
>"My spirit is here" she pointed for herself " but my animation I left in underworld"<br>So, I discovered, I has to bring her back to life.  
>"You know where's your body" I said "I mean, in underworld?"<br>She looked up, trying remember where she left her body.  
>"Yes, but no, no, no yes!"<br>"Yes you know?" Now I was confused.  
>"Yes I know, but we need buy some new clothes"<br>"why, because you skirt is too tiny"  
>She looked at her skirt and said<br>"Your dick is too tiny"  
>"do you wanna see?" I said that, cause I know she'll say no but, she crossed arms and said:<br>"do you wanna show"  
>"Now?" I couldn't back off "in the middle of the street?, everyone will see"<br>She looked at one wall in the street corner  
>"go to the wall, right there " She pointed to the wall on the street corner"<br>"why?"  
>"People will think you're peeing"<br>I walked to the wall and I started peeing  
>"You're really peeing" she appeared surprised<br>While I was peeing, a couple of girls pass behind me, and one of them said  
>"Nice penis"<br>"Thanks" I yelled for them, "so" I looked at Jess "I think I have my answer"  
>She made a grimace and said:<br>"Put this penis in your pants. We need go to the underworld, right?"


End file.
